headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Ilana Myers
| aliases = | series = Being Human | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Boston, Massachusetts | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2013 | 1st appearance = "Going Dutch" | final appearance = "If I Only Had Raw Brain" | actor = Ellen David }} Ilana Myers is a fictional psychic and a minor character featured on the North American supernatural drama series Being Human, which is a re-imagining of the 2008 BBC television series of the same name. Played by actress Ellen David, the character was first introduced in the season one episode, "Going Dutch". She also made a brief appearance in the premiere episode of season three, "It's a Shame About Ray". Biography Ilana Myers was a psychic and an exorcist who lived and operated in the area of Boston, Massachusetts during the early 2010s. In 2011, a man named Danny Angeli and his girlfriend Bridget hired Ilana Myers to perform an exorcism at his property at 3638 Mayford in Boston. Ilana attempted to exorcise the spirit of Sally Malik, who had died tragically in a fall in the brownstone in 2010. Sally resisted, but the exorcist's processes were too strong, and Sally began losing cohesion. Nearing the point of total destruction, Sally made a last ditch effort to save herself and briefly took possession of Ilana's body. During this merging, Ilana learned the truth - that it was Danny who had murdered Sally. Once Sally left her, Ilana felt she could do no more and terminated her services with Angeli and Bridget. Being Human: Going Dutch Nearly two years later, Sally's friends, Josh Levison and Nora Sargeant had a chance encounter with Ilana outside of the brownstone. They told her that they had lost touch with Sally's spirit and needed help. Ilana was still clearly shaken by her experiences at 3238 Mayford, and refused to help them. She instead referred them to a witch named Donna Gilchrist, but asked them not to reveal who it was that gave them her contact info. Being Human: It's a Shame About Ray Sally had since been resurrected, but had evolved from a normal human into a reanimated flesh-eater. Sally visited Ilana, officially meeting her for the first time, to ask her advice on how to cure her condition, or at the very least, how to get in touch with Donna Gilchrist. Ilana knew that Donna was evil, and had very little to offer Sally. After hearing Sally's tale, Ilana realized that Donna had been manufacturing the mysterious ghost door, tricking spirits into coming to her domain. She gave Sally a book with passages written in Latin, which contained a spell that would reveal Donna's true visage. Moments after Sally left Ilana's home, the reanimated zombie/werewolf Ray (under the command of Donna Gilchrist), broke into her house and snapped Ilana's neck, killing her. Being Human: If I Only Had Raw Brain Notes & Trivia * * Actress Ellen David also appeared in the 2011 miniseries Killer Wave, which was produced by Being Human producers Michael Prupas and Irene Litinsky. Other Being Human actors who appeared in Killer Wave include Andreas Apergis and Kyle Gatehouse. See also External links References